While the present invention will be described in terms of a computer mouse, those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that the principles embodied in the present invention are applicable to a wide range of pressure sensitive mechanical sensor systems that are frequently used for providing input to one or more electrical devices.
Most computer users have become quite familiar with the use of a hand-operated moveable computer mouse for controlling the position of the cursor on a computer screen. Such devices move on a roller ball. When the cursor is in its desired location the user typically depresses a left or right control button to activate a program or provide operating instructions to the computer.
While many use a hand-operated moveable computer mouse to operate personal computers, a hand-operated moveable computer mouse is not suitable for all computer users. For example, when the space in which to move a computer mouse is limited, there is a need for a computer mouse which can provide an input to a computer based solely on the force applied to the computer mouse. Such pressure sensitive computer input devices would be particularly suitable for computer users who may be suffering from Carpal Tunnel Syndrome in their hands but are able to use their feet to position a cursor on a computer screen. In May 1996, Scientific American Magazine reported that some manufacturers were adapting hand-operated, roller ball type computer mouse input devices for engagement by the computer user's foot.
Pressure sensitive computer input sensor systems would also be particularly beneficial for handicapped or elderly computer users who may not have the facility to make accurate movements of a computer mouse on a roller ball yet could exert the necessary force on a pressure sensitive device to position a cursor on a computer screen and activate a left or right pressure sensitive control switch.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a substantially stationary pressure sensitive mechanical sensor system which can be used to move and position a cursor on a computer screen and provide left and right pressure sensitive control switches or mouse control buttons.